User blog:BeastMan14/Battle of the Bromances: Luke Cage and Danny Rand (MCU) vs Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Tonight on Deadliest Fiction, we're giving you a battle of fire-forged friends that overcame their differences to save the world! Watch in awe as Power Man and Iron Fist, the man with unbreakable skin and the world's greatest martial artist, go toe-to-toe with Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli, the two descendants of their legendary families that defeated the Pillar Men, in a knock-down, drag-out fight to the finish! It's a test of strength, wit, and discipline, but only one team can answer the question of: WHO...IS...DEADLIEST??? Intros Luke Cage and Danny Rand Luke Cage = The child of renowned preacher James Lucas, Carl Lucas was raised in Savannah, Georgia, where he grew up alongside his best friend Willis Stryker. Unbeknownst to Carl, Willis was the bastard son of James, conceived in an affair with his secretary, and this knowledge led to him resenting Carl as he grew older. After being sent to jail for car theft while Carl was able to beat the sentence by joining the army, Willis snapped and turned towards a life of crime, eventually framing Carl, who was sent to Seagate Penitentiary, where he was forced to fight in the prison boxing ring and experimented on by a scientist working for unknown superiors. The experiment gave Carl superhuman strength and seemingly unbreakable skin, and with the help of his therapist/lover Reva Connors, he escaped Seagate. After changing his name to Luke Cage and fleeing to New York City, Luke worked with Reva to discover the origins of his powers, but her death in an apparent bus accident left him distraught and forced him to start working as a bartender. One night shift led to a chance meeting with Jessica Jones, a private eye with superhuman strength, and the two struck up a relationship that ended after Luke discovered Jessica murdered Reva while under the control of the villain Kilgrave. Unable to forgive Jess but understanding of what happened, Luke moved out of Hell's Kitchen and back to Harlem, where he began working for Pop, the local barber and pillar of the community. Despite his best efforts, Luke ultimately clashed with the gangster Cottonmouth and his cousin, the councilwoman Mariah Dillard, after a drive-by shooter working for Cottonmouth accidentally killed Pop. Luke's war with Cottonmouth abruptly ended after Mariah murdered Cottonmouth and framed Luke for it, forcing him to go on the run from both the police and Styrker, who had taken the name "Diamondback" and begun wielding "Judas bullets", the only weapon's capable of piercing Luke's skin. With the help of doctor Claire Temple, Luke was able to clear his name and defeat Stryker, but was still sent back to Seagate to complete his original sentence, though Foggy Nelson was able to secure his release. Returning to Harlem, Luke was drawn into the criminal activities of the group The Hand, bringing him into direct conflict with Danny Rand, the Iron Fist. Despite initial hostilities, Luke took a liking to Danny, and they teamed up with Daredevil and Jessica to defeat the Hand at the apparent cost of Daredevil's life. Following his battle with the Hand, Luke became a local celebrity in Harlem, only to end up caught in the middle of a new war between Mariah, who had taken over Cottonmouth's criminal empire, and Bushmaster, a Jamaican gangster with a personal vendetta against Mariah's family and magic herbs that enabled him to match Luke physically. Pushed to his limit, Luke ended up driving away most of his friends and allies, but ultimately defeated Bushmaster, driving him out of Harlem, and imprisoning Mariah, who was murdered by her daughter Tilde. As a sign of respect, Mariah left Luke Harlem's Paradise, Cottonmouth's nightclub and a staple of Harlem. Realizing he had to fill the power vacuum before someone worse came along, Luke reluctantly became the new boss of Harlem, hoping to control criminal activities from the top. |-| Danny Rand = The heir of the billion-dollar Rand Enterprises, Danny Rand was seemingly killed in the same plane crash that claimed the lives of his parents. In reality, Danny survived and was raised by the monks of K'un-Lun, where he trained in the ways of martial arts and grew up alongside his best friend, his master's son Davos. Danny and Davos's friendship would suffer a crippling blow when Danny defeated Davos in combat for the right to wield the power of the Iron Fist, and Danny eventually left K'Un-Lun when it returned to Earth to reclaim his birtright. Returning to New York, Danny was surprised to discover that Harold Meachum, his father's business partner, had died and given the company to his children, Danny's childhood friend Ward and Joy. Despite initial skepticism, they eventually gave Danny control of the company, where his idealism led him into conflict with both the Meachums and the Hand, the sworn enemy of the Iron Fist, who were selling heroin and plotting something much more sinister with the help of Harold, who had faked his death. With the help of Colleen Wing, a martial arts instructor who eventually becomes Danny's girlfriend, Claire Temple, and Davos, who was trying to get Danny back to K'un-Lun, Danny would battle the Hand and Harold, who was revealed to have orchestrated the plane crash, defeating both, but driving away Davos, who resolved to take the Iron Fist for himself. Taking Colleen back to K'un-Lun, Danny was horrified when he realized that the portal connecting it to Earth had closed, stranding both him and Davos and leaving Danny as the apparent sole warrior against the Hand. Seeking out the few surviving members of the Chaste, the Hand's other sworn enemy, Danny was stymied at every turn by a mysterious assassin, and his return to New York brought him into conflict with Luke Cage, who found Danny's idealism annoying and impractical. Despite initial tension, the two would bond, and they allied with Jessica Jones and Daredevil to stop the Hand from destroying New York, foiling their plans but at the cost of the life of Daredevil, who stayed behind to try and reform the assassin, who was his resurrected girlfriend Elektra. Hoping to make up for his apparent failure, Danny began taking his role as a hero more seriously and began protecting both Chinatown and Hell's Kitchen to fill the absence of Daredevil. During Luke's war with Bushmaster, a more streetwise Danny would arrive in Harlem to not only help Luke track him down, but also achieve some level of inner peace before leaving again. The return of Davos, who was working with Joy to get revenge on Danny, would prove to be Danny's ultimate test as the Iron Fist, as Davos stole the power from him and used it to become a tyrannical vigilante who slaughtered the various criminal gangs of Chinatown. With the help of Misty Knight, Danny defeated Davos, but decided he was also unworthy of the power and bestowed it onto Colleen before leaving America with Ward to track down the sole surviving Iron Fist, Orson Randall. Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli Joseph Joestar = The grandson of Jonathan Joestar, Joseph Joestar was raised by his grandmother Erina and his grandfather's closest friend, millionaire industrialist Robert E. O. Speedwagon, following the apparent death of his parents. When terrorists tried to kidnap Speedwagon, Joseph proved to have the same control of the Ripple that his grandfather did and would go on many adventures. One night in New York, Joseph, alongside Erina and his new friend Smokey, discovered that Speedwagon had apparently died during an expedition in Mexico, and was suddenly attacked by Straizo, a former Hamon master turned vampire and Speedwagon's apparent murderer. After using his wits and ripple to defeat Straizo, Joseph set out to Mexico to find Speedwagon and determine who the mysterious "Pillar Men" were. Stumbling upon a secret Nazi facility, Joseph arrives to find Speedwagon alive, but not before he can prevent the Nazis from awakening Santana, a vampire trapped in an ancient pillar surrounded by stone masks. Forced to ally with Nazi leader Rudol von Stroheim, Joseph was able to kill Santana before he could escape the facility, albeit at the apparent cost of Stroheim's life. Before his death, Stroheim revealed that three more "pillar men" have been found in Italy, and Joseph and Speedwagon must seek them out and destroy them. In Italy, Speedwagon introduced Joseph to Caesar Zeppeli, grandson of Jonathan's mentor William A. Zeppeli, and the two formed an instant rivalry, with Joseph disliking Caesar's arrogance while Caesar blames the Joestars for the death of his grandfather. At the expedition site, the three Pillar Men, ancient beings by the name of Kars, Esidisi, and Wamuu, awaken and easily slaughter everything in their path, with Wamuu easily defeating both Joseph and Caesar. Cornered, Joseph is able to save himself by convincing Wamuu to let him train for a rematch, though the Pillar Men hold him at his word by inserting three poisonous rings into Joseph's body that will kill him in one month's time unless he can defeat them and obtain the antidote. Realizing he'll surely die if he does not learn how to master his abilities, Joseph begins training under Lisa Lisa, Caesar's master. At the end of his training, Joseph's abilities are put to the test when Esidisi sneaks into the monastery and kills one of Joseph's teacher, forcing him into a brutal battle. Joseph manages to kill Esidisi, but not before he can mail the Red Stone of Aja, a magical artifact that will enable the Pillar Men to become perfect beings, to Switzerland, where Kars and Wamuu are in hiding. Traveling to Switzerland with Lisa Lisa, Caesar, and Speedwagon, Joseph reunites with Stroheim, now a cyborg, and battles Kars for the stone, Joseph managing to keep his hands on it while Kars vanishes. Discovering their apparent hideout, Joseph urged Caesar not to attack the Pillar Men on their home turf, but a vengeful Caesar shrugged him off and confronted Wamuu, engaging him in a vicious battle that ended in his death, though he managed to get Wamuu's antidote to Joseph before being crushed under a pile of rubble. Mourning the loss of their friend and pupil, Joseph and Lisa Lisa pursue Wamuu into the mansion and are confronted by him, Kars, and an army of vampires. Knowing they'll lose the immediate fight, Lisa Lisa challenges the two to a set of one v. one matches at a nearby arena. At the arena, Joseph battles Wamuu and defeats him, avenging Caesar and giving Wamuu a noble death, while Kars cheats, using a duplicate to critically injure Lisa Lisa. Enraged, Joseph challenges Kars in an initially losing fight until Stroheim, Speedwagon, and Smokey arrive with reinforcements, forcing back Kars's army and enabling Joseph to kick him into a spike pit. Critically injured, Kars manages to infuse his mask with the Stone of Aja, removing his weakness to sunlight and transforming him into the ultimate light form. Out of options, Joseph lures Kars to a volcano, hoping the magma will kill him, but Kars survives and cuts off Joseph's hand, though he managed to block the next and redirect it into the ground, causing an eruption that shoots them into the sky, with debris knocking Kars into the vacuum of space, leaving him stranded. Gravity pulls Joseph back to Earth, and he is seemingly killed on impact. In reality, Joseph survived and was nursed back to Suzi Q, Lisa Lisa's servant, and the two married, with Joseph coming back to his own funeral to discover two revelations: Lisa Lisa was his long-lost mother and Suzi forgot to send the telegram advising everyone that he was alive. Starting a family with Suzi, Joseph would once again join the fight many years later when his grandson Jotaro did battle with the vampire Dio Brando, Jonathan's adopted brother and sworn enemy of the Joestar family. |-| Caesar Zeppeli = The grandson of the late Hamon master William A. Zeppeli, Caesar Zeppeli's life changed forever when his father and idol, Mario, walked out on his family when he was just ten years old. A bitter Caesar became a street punk and grew into one of the most widely feared criminals in his city, until a chance meeting brought his father back into his life. Intending to kill him for abandoning his family, Caesar followed Mario to a secret passageway, where the Pillar Men lied in wait. Caesar's curiosity got the better of him, and he nearly activated a trap set by Wamuu and was saved only by his father pushing him out of the way, sacrificing himself. Honoring his father's dying request, Caesar seeked out Lisa Lisa, so that he could train under her and learn to harness the abilities he inherited from his grandfather. Meeting Joseph and Speedwagon several years later, Caesar took a disliking to Joseph, though witnessing Joseph's courage during their fight with Wamuu caused him to gain respect for him, and he introduced him to Lisa Lisa, who agrees to help train him and Caesar to stand a chance against the Pillar Men. As a final test, Caesar was required to defeat Messina, one of the Hamon masters, and he witnessed Joseph's fight with Esidisi, but was unable to assist. When Esidisi possessed Suzi Q and tried to kill Lisa Lisa, Caesar and Joseph worked together to force him out of her body, killing him. In Switzerland, Caesar, hoping to avenge his father's death, charged ahead of the group and attacked Kars's hideout, engaging in a fight with Wamuu. Using all of his skills, Caesar nearly defeated Wamuu, but a desperate attack enables the Pillar Man to deal a killing blow. Fatally wounded, Caesar manages to steal Wamuu's antidote and uses the last of his power to create a bubble containing the antidote for Joseph to find. Out of respect for the greatest warrior he had ever known, Wamuu allows the bubble to float away, then leaves Caesar to be crushed under a piece of the roof. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Luke Cage and Danny Rand |-| Luke Cage = *'Superhuman Physiology': Due to his experimentation in prison, in which he was subjected to a test designed to help burn victims accept any transplant and recover faster, Luke has greatly heightened physical abilities, most notably his strength and durability, but also his stamina, to the point where he was able to swim several miles from Seagate to the shore without stopping. Following a second treatment designed to remove a Judas Bullet, Luke became even more powerful, becoming immune to the bullets and capable of running faster than Usain Bolt. **'Superhuman Strength': Following the procedures, Luke became exceptionally strong, capable of sending humans flying with one punch, bending and crumpling steel like tissue paper, and totaling a speeding van by merely standing in it's way. He can also use his strength to leap far distances in a style similar to Golden Age Superman, measuring a distance of at least 24 feet in the broad jump. **'Superhuman Durability': Because his skin cells have become super elastic and energy absorbent, Luke's skin has become unbreakable and capable of protecting his internal organs from basically any attacks. He's been able to grab grenades and simply cover them from his hands to prevent the detonation from hurting him, bullets from machine guns only annoy him, and he's even survived an explosion that leveled an entire building and sent it toppling onto him. Using his durability, he's learned to deflect bullets with his hands, and he's even withstood an enchanted punch from Iron Fist, which knocked him back but barely phased him. The durability, however, does have it's limits, as powerful hits delivered at a close enough range (such as a shotgun blast directly to his neck) can hurt him, and super-strong foes like Stryker and Bushwhacker have been able to overpower him. **'Healing Factor': Luke's cells are able to regenerate and heal at a vastly accelerated rate, to the point where the mortal wounds he sustained in a fight in prison instantly healed after the procedure, and he healed from a brain hemorrhage the shotgun blast to the neck that knocked him out inflicted him with. He even recovered from a savage beating from Bushmaster that culminated with Bushmaster kicking him off a bridge and into the harbor with minimal injuries, though he needed herbs from Tilde to fully heal in time for a rematch. *'Skilled Investigator': Due to his time as a police officer, Luke is an excellent interrogator and tracker, which are skills he frequently uses to prevent criminal groups from setting up in Harlem. During his war with Cottonmouth, he was able to suss out his various hideouts and stash houses and swiftly destroy them in a single night, leaving the gangster reeling. *'Expert Boxer': Despite a tendency to rely on his strength, Luke is also an immensely talented boxer, owing to his training with Stryker when they were younger and his time in an illegal fighting ring when he was in prison. Using a mixture of boxing and more traditional street fighting, Luke regularly overpowers more skilled foes, such as Stryker, Sowande, one of the five Fingers of the Hand, and Bushmaster. |-| Danny Rand = *'Chi Manipulation': Under the training of the monks of K'Un-Lun, Danny has obtained an expert understanding of chi, enabling him to channel it through his body to enhance his physical and mental capabilities. Because of his title as the legendary Iron Fist, Danny is able to channel the chi of the dragon Shou-Lou, granting him a variety of new abilities. **'Iron Fist Punch': His most iconic move, Danny can supercharge his fist so that it glows yellow and hits with incredible force. Using it, Danny was able to break down a steel door, shatter concrete, and even knock Luke Cage on his ass with one hit. While it's a powerful move, Danny can't overuse as it will drain his chi, though he's actively learning how to channel it for longer periods. **'Chi Blast': A blow from the Iron Fist also has immense concussive force, which Danny first discovered during a fight with his fellow Defenders, where he used a well-timed hit on Luke to knock back everyone in the room, and he used this trick to during the Midland Circle battle to knock back Madame Gao and the rest of the Hand. With enough effort, he can send out the chi without having to hit anyone, as he was able to rescue Davos from Hand operatives by merely shoving one and letting the wave knock the rest back. **'Chi Sense': Danny can sense the Chi in all living things, enabling him to sense both someone's presence and any potential ailments that are harming them. He can even sense the emotions in other people and help broadcast his own feelings to them, as he was able to calm down an angry guard dog by merely looking at it. **'Chi Healing': Danny can use the powers of the Iron Fist to heal from wounds. He's recovered from brutal fights relatively quickly, and he once healed a bullet wound in his hand by summoning the Iron Fist, which healed instantly. *'Peak/Enhanced Human Physicality': Years of training have crafted Danny into the peak of human ability, which was enhanced further when he was made the Iron Fist. Danny's reflexes are to the point where he can easily dodge bullets and defeat one of the Hand's most fearsome fighters without even looking at them, and he's regularly performed impossible physical feats such as leaping over a taxi and leaping up to a second story balcony in only two jumps. *'Master Martial Artist': As the Iron Fist, Danny is one of the world's greatest fighters, which was proven when he defeated all of K'un-Lun's greatest warriors in a tournament for the right to challenge Shou-Lou. His fighting style is a mixture of several martial arts, and he's been able to defeat stronger, more ruthless foes even without the fist, such as when he defeated Davos after Davos had stolen the Iron Fist from him. |-| Team Showcase = Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli |-| Joseph Joestar = Weapons: *'Clackers': In order to update his fighting style, Joseph began wielding a pair of Clackers, two balls suspended on a string that he wielded in a similar way one would wield nunchucks. Despite their unassuming appearance, the Clackers could by easily infused with Hamon to land super-charged attacks, or even thrown at an enemy for a surprise attack. Powers and Abilities: *'Hamon Mastery': Joseph inherited his talents with Hamon, an energy from the ancient martial arts, from his grandfather and mother, and he's one of the most talented wielders of it in the world, having used it alongside his natural talents to defeat all three of the Pillar Men and wield several techniques. **'Hamon Infusion': Joseph can channel Hamon into an object for a variety of purposes, from sending a destructive pulse of energy through it and into a target or forming a wall of energy that can block attacks or projectiles. **'Hamon Attacks': Joseph can also channel his Hamon throughout his body, enabling him to land powerful strikes, such as the Zoom Punch (where he dislocates his shoulder to land an attack from a further distance) or Overdrive (channeling his Hamon into his hand to land a chop that was capable of destroying the arm of Kars.) *'Skilled Acrobat': Much of Joseph's fighting style is based around his renowned agility and quick wit, and he's been able to perform elaborate stunts and feats such as aerial cartwheels, pole vaults, and easily balancing on a pit of spikes without hurting his feet. *'Genius Trickster/Improviser': Joseph's greatest asset in combat is his surprisingly brilliant eye as a tactician and thinker, which enables him to regularly defeat opponents who underestimated his intelligence. His favored tactic is to unnerve his opponents by predicting their moves and what they will say next, alongside tricking them into letting their guard down by springing an easily defused trap, then revealing his true plan. When his regular plans fail, Joseph is often able to quickly improvise a new one, often by running away to lure the enemy to him while he scans the environment for new tricks. |-| Caesar Zeppeli = Weapons: *'Gloves': The basis for much of Caesar's attacks are his gloves, which are loaded with a soapy substance that enable him to create his Hamon-infused bubbles. Powers and Abilities: *'Peak Human Physicality': Caesar has trained and honed his body to near-physical perfection, making him almost, if not moreso, as skilled as his grandfather, to the point where he could perform his trademark "seated jump" move. In terms of strength and endurance, he was able to fight Joseph to a standstill and is one of the few people to survive Wamuu's dreaded "Holy Sandstorm", though he shortly succumbed the wounds from the attack later. *'Hamon Mastery': Much like Joseph, Caesar inherited a natural talent for Hamon from his bloodline, and his training under Lisa Lisa has enabled him to become a skilled wielder of it. In comparison to Joseph's cruder understanding of it, Caesar is able to channel Hamon for a variety of purposes, from the more traditional channeling to things like hypnosis. **'Bubble Launcher': Caesar's favored method of attack, he launches a barrage of Hamon-infused bubbles from his gloves to surround the target and hit them with greatly enhanced force resembling numerous miniature explosions. **'Bubble Barrier': Instead of a bunch of bubbles, Caesar fires one singular bubble that traps and absorbs the target, holding them in place. **'Bubble Cutter': The bubbles are launched at high speed, causing them to spin and take the form of discs that can easily cut through flesh and bone. Caesar can also choose to throw a select few discs for more precise strikes, sacrificing quantity for accuracy. **'Bubble Lenses': Caesar can position the bubbles to float in place, enabling them to reflect light from bubble to bubble before focusing on a specific spot, focusing the intensity of the light like a magnifying glass. **'Repel': Caesar can use his Hamon as a shield/repellent for projectiles, such as when he deflected a high-pressure oil jet during his and Joseph's training under Lisa Lisa. |-| Team Showcase = X-Factors Luke vs Joseph = Explanations: *Both of these fighters have faced their fair share of crazy enemies, and are balanced out in terms of quality vs quantity, with Joseph having fought more powerful foes in terms of the Pillar Men while Luke has faced a wider variety of challenges, from gangsters to ninjas to the cybernetic Diamondback to the superhuman Bushmaster, alongside his time in the military and the police force. *Much of Joseph's skill with Hamon is inherited, and he didn't really learn to properly harness it until his brief but admittedly brutal training under Lisa Lisa. Luke, on the other hand, has training in both the army and the police, and has from time-to-time trained with Danny to better understand his own strengths. *While it's clear Luke doesn't hold back if you've pissed him off, he's not a killer, no matter how despicable he may find you. Even when at his most furious, he ultimately didn't kill Diamondback or Mariah, despite being well within his rights to do so. Joseph is much more willing to cut loose, largely due to the fact that his opponents are undead, giving him little time for morality in the heat of combat. *Luke Cage is no idiot. He's a clever investigator and a regular voice of reason, but he's still something of a straightforward thinker, regularly being played into traps or outwitted by craftier foes, and his greatest flaw is his refusal to not to do the right thing, even if it means putting his life at risk, making him easy to manipulate. Much of Joseph's skill in combat comes from his quick-thinking and surprising brilliance, even if he is somewhat oafish and bumbling at times. *Luke suffers in this category simply because of the "law of the instrument". He never really feels the need to experiment with his powers simply because he simply doesn't need to. While he sometimes crafts improvised weaponry out of things such as car doors, showing some level of imagination, he tends to rely on his substantial strength and durability to win the day. Joseph, meanwhile, relies entirely on his wit and his skill in experimenting with Hamon to win fights, and he regularly pushes the limits of both his intelligence and his powers to defeat opponents that easily outclass him. |-| Danny vs Caesar = Explanations: *For all of his enthusiasm and skill, Danny is a relative greenhorn to the world of superheroics, having only been in action for about a year or so, though he makes up for it somewhat with his activities as a vigilante and his team-ups with Luke. Caesar has been involved in action since he was a child, working at first as a street hoodlum before training under Lisa Lisa and going on numerous adventures before meeting Joseph. *Caesar's training under Lisa Lisa was brutal and he'd been training since he was a teenager, but Danny has him beat in both timespan and it's extensiveness. Since he was a child, Danny was trained to hone his body to the peak of physical perfection and master numerous fighting styles and weapons, giving him the skills to defeat Davos and Shou-Lou and earn his title as the Iron Fist. He only falls short of the full 100 because of his decision to abandon his training as the Iron Fist to return to Earth. *Danny does not kill, closely adhering to an intensely strict moral code that is broken only for members of the Hand, his sworn enemy, and even then he personally refuses to kill any of it's members. As a superhero, he continues this code, sparing enemies and regularly giving them a second chance, a contrast from the more ruthless Caesar, who is unafraid to use lethal force on deserving enemies such as the Pillar Men, though he doesn't usually go for the kill in more mundane conflicts. *Both of these warriors are fairly hot-headed and short-sighted, often rushing into situations without thinking of the implications, but Danny's ultimate growth as a warrior and person is what gives him a small edge here. Following his victory over the Hand, Danny was able to reach some level of inner peace, making him more willing to stop and think things through, enabling him to set up craftier plans and walk into situations more prepared than he did upon first arriving in New York. While Caesar is a clever fighter, he never overcomes his anger, a flaw that led to him walking headfirst into a trap and blowing his chance to kill Wamuu. *Because he abandoned his training, Danny never learned the full extent of what he could accomplish with the Iron Fist, meaning he's rarely able to do much with it beyond "punch stuff really hard". While he's sometimes able to push the limits of his abilities, he tends to stay within a certain limit. Caesar, by comparison, regularly tinkers with and pushes the limits of Hamon, enabling him to pull off various tricks and surprises with both his bubbles and other tricks like hypnosis and infusing it into other objects. |-| Team X-Factors = Explanations: *Joseph and Caesar only really knew each other for a few weeks, becoming close friends through their training but ultimately rarely fighting together before the death of Caesar. Luke and Danny have known each other for almost a year and have not only battled the Hand together, but also regularly partnered up as a duo to fight crime in the aftermath of the Midland Circle Incident. *Luke and Danny don't always agree, but they've grown enough to understand each other's specific quirks and styles, enabling them to fight well enough as a cohesive unit without getting in each other's ways. Joseph and Caesar, by the end of their training, had a decent understanding of each other, but still butted heads and rarely fought together, often choosing to fight alone rather than together. *As they are both Hamon users, Joseph and Caesar can mix and match their abilities much more easily than Luke and Danny, a talent best showcased when they worked together to defeat Esidisi. While they can work together well as a team, Luke and Danny haven't quite figured out how to mix their abilities outside of the occasional tag-team move like "Pattycake". Notes *Voting ends May 15th. *The fight will be set in the underground catacombs of New York that were dug up by the Hand in the Defenders. The story will be set after the events of Luke Cage Season 2 but before the events of Iron Fist Season 2, and right before Joseph and Caesar's final tests under Lisa Lisa. *Scenario: Following the events of the Defenders, Danny begins spending massive amounts of Rand Enterprises's money on digs and expeditions into the catacombs under New York, both to sweep out the remnants of the Hand and find the body of Matt Murdock. Danny's efforts, however, are stymied when crew members go missing following the discovery of a strange statue, and he recruits Luke to help him find the missing miners. Meanwhile, Speedwagon overhears talk of Danny's expeditions, and alerts Lisa Lisa, who decides to send Joseph and Caesar to investigate the catacombs. Convinced Luke and Danny are working as servants of the Pillar Men, the two confront them, causing a fight. Category:Blog posts